


The Wedding

by NebraskaWildfire



Series: Red [10]
Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: F/M, Post Amnesty, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebraskaWildfire/pseuds/NebraskaWildfire
Summary: The title says it all.
Series: Red [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500626
Comments: 18
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Hannibal Heyes decided that traveling with a pregnant woman was worse than running a gang of outlaws, even the not most intelligent group of outlaws.

He loved his wife beyond distraction, but this aspect was new. She glared at him as she got up yet again to rush to the water closet, making her thoughts very known. If he was annoyed, she was exhausted.

And it was all his fault.

He sighed, ran his fingers through his hair, and stared out at the rolling landscape beyond the train windows. At least at the scenery he could smile. He knew this landscape like the back of his hand. He and his partner roamed over this part of Wyoming when they were at their height. It looked so different than Cincinnati. He missed this land, in the time he spent back East, and even in the years before that as they fled all across the West, hoping for amnesty, and avoiding what seemed like every sheriff, bounty hunter, and posse in the land.

Alex was slow in returning from the water closet, looking pale and sweaty. He got up and gently took her arm to lead her back to the seat next to him. They sat down together and he put his arm around her. She rested her head against his shoulder and almost collapsed into him.

“It’s not much farther, sweetheart.”

Red just nodded.

She was still Red to him, even if both Red Johnson and Slim Johansen had disappeared into the legends of the West. Just as the Kid would always be the Kid to him, even after their amnesty was no longer such news.

They traveled this time still as Mr. and Mrs. Joshua Smith, even though they were finally, legally, Mr. and Mrs. Hannibal Heyes. It caused fewer questions and annoyances. With Red in her current shape, that was a necessity.

He rubbed her arm and intertwined their fingers, but then looked out the window once more.

“Did you miss it?”

“Yes. I did.”

“We could buy some place out here to live.”

“You wouldn’t miss Cincinnati?”

“Aunt Violet, maybe. I don’t think Cincinnati anymore.” She looked out to the traveling landscape, but then quickly closed her eyes. 

“Would you be safe?” He shifted slightly.

“Yes, I think so. Governor Barber didn’t do anything about it. At our wedding.”

“He’s not the one who worries me. I still see articles about bounty hunters looking for the Johansen brothers.”

She looked up to meet his concerned eyes. “And for what are they looking?”

He smiled the precious little half smile that lit up his eyes like stars and blessed his cheeks with dimples. “I’d venture a guess, not someone in the throes of morning sickness.”

“Probably not.” She settled back into the crook of his arm and he wrapped it around her.

“Do you promise me it’s not long now?” Her voice held a lack of energy he had not heard since the time he nursed her from a gunshot wound. That was a dark time he’d rather not think on.

“Just two more stops.”

She nodded. They were quiet for a while. The conductor came down the aisle announcing the next stop. He looked at Heyes and Red with some sympathy, having noticed how often she rushed to the water closet. There was a ghost of a suspicion in his eyes though, like he remembered something about Heyes, that didn’t fit his current situation with a very sickly wife.

“He thinks he know you,” Red said quietly. “Does he?”

“We hit this train a couple times. That was years ago now,” Heyes murmured. “I know he was on it at least one of those times. I definitely recognize him.”

Red gave a soft laugh. “Well, then it’s good we never ran up here, or he’d be staring at both of us.”

They were quiet again. “Is it safe for you to be out here?” she asked.

“It’s supposed to be,” he said and forced a smile.

“I’ll make you a bet I’m not the only one of us that a few sheriffs and bounty hunters would still love to get a hold of.”

“Don’t think I’ll take you up on that bet. I don’t like the odds.”

She turned to look at his strong profile, as he continued to study the passing landscape. “Should we have come?”

He turned to look at her and a ghost of a smile crossed his face, but his eyes remained hard. “Gotta back up the Kid.” He shook his head. “Of all the women in all the world, he’s gotta pick that one.”

She settled back in his arms and the conductor walked by again. “Do you think it’ll be that bad?”

“I don’t expect it’ll go well.”

A few minutes later, she groaned and fled again.

Heyes sighed. He knew she wouldn’t fair well on this trip, but thought it would be better to come now and let her rest up, before the flurry of activity he expected during the wedding.

He also hoped to get to the ranch before Bessie’s father, Senator Francis Warren, arrived. He knew there would be little peace after that.

He also knew that he had to be beside his cousin, partner, and best friend, for the wedding, to have his back as usual. He figured marrying Senator Warren’s daughter was going to take more determination and grit than outrunning any posse.

Jedediah Kid Curry waited on the train platform in Centennial, Wyoming, along with his blushing fiancé. Perhaps it would be more accurate to say flushed fiancé, as she worked herself up into a tither.

“They’ll be here soon, Bessie.” He smiled down into her blue eyes, putting his arm around her trying to calm her down. “The train’s runnin’ on time.” He paused for a moment and then continued. “He is my cousin after all.”

“Once we’re married, that’ll make him mine as well.” With the Kid’s arm around her, she took a deep breath and worked to calm herself. “But what will they say?”

“About what, sweetheart?”

“About us getting married! That I’m too young, too immature to know what I really want. That I’m just a silly girl and you should find a much better woman …”

“Darlin’, I think you might be mixing up our families.”

“Joshua … that is, Hannibal, has never cared for me.”

“Bessie, that’s just because he’s not able to out talk you. He’s never run up against anyone before who could out talk him.” The Kid smiled down at her.

“Does it bother you, how much I talk?”

“Ain’t it a bit late to be askin’ that?”

“No. I want to know.”

“Bessie, I have ways of shutting you up when I need to.” He smiled wider and there was an answering smile on her face.

“Well, yes, but what about twenty years from now? I’ll be old and fat and ugly …”

“Never ugly, Bessie.”

“… from having a passel of kids …”

“Well, that sound like fun.”

“Jedediah!” she exclaimed and then looked around to see how much attention they were attracting. The few folks who were waiting for the train were trying to politely ignore the couple who were the newest news in town. Bessie knew they were probably listening, but at least appeared to be trying not to.

“What happens when twenty years from now, you’re tired of me talking so much?”

He turned her to face him, lifted her chin, so that their blue eyes met, and said, “First, I’ll probably be deaf from all the shooting I’ve done and dynamite I’ve heard blown. Second, if I’ve put up with Heyes for over 30 years, I can put up with you forever.”

She hugged him fiercely, then turned as they both heard the approaching train whistle. 

“Guess neither of us are deaf yet.”

“Oh, give it a bit. Heyes will soon be here. ‘Tween the two of you …”

“Seriously, Jed, do I need to be quieter around him?”

“Nah, Bessie dear, never ever be other than what you are.” He kissed her soundly and then turned back to watch the train pull into the station.

Heyes gently shook Red, as the conductor walked by announcing the stop for Centennial. She slowly opened her eyes, but then squeezed them shut again, as her face turned an interesting shade of puce. She was halfway down the aisle before Heyes could react. He grimaced and started collecting their things.

As the train slowed to come up to the station, Heyes stood outside of the water closet, letting other passengers by. Red emerged as they stopped. She had splashed water on her face and only looked pale. He turned to precede her from the train car, lithely hopping down to the platform. He dropped their bags and turned back to put his arms around her waist and lift her down, setting her on the platform.

“Joshua … that’s not really necessary.” She only received a glare in return.

They walked but a step or two away from the train before a bundle of energy was upon them.

“Alexandra!” Bessie came rushing up to them, with the Kid sauntering quietly behind. She stopped short of possibly knocking Red over with a too enthusiastic hug, when she noticed how pale her friend was. She reached out her hands and Red took them. “Oh, my dear, I’m so sorry you had to make this trip, well, now.” She gave Red a gentle hug.

The boys had their own reunion, eyes meeting, saying everything.

“Hey, Kid.”

“Heyes, glad to have you here.”

Their handshake turned into a brief, but heartfelt hug and backslap. Heyes turned to grab their bags, as the girls started towards the waiting surrey. 

“Jedediah, if you and Hannibal can wrangle all the luggage, and I’m assuming you brought enough for the wedding?” Bessie looked at Red, who simply nodded. “I’ll take Alexandra to sit down in the rig. She looks done in.”

“You look lovely too, Bessie.” Red was operating on her last reserves.

“Oh, dear. I’m so sorry, Alex. I’ve said the wrong thing again.” Bessie shook her head and rolled her eyes. “You look lovely as always. If I had to travel … well, at such a time, I’d arrive looking like a bloated sheep, not a fairylike waif.” She hugged Red again, linked arms with her and started towards the street.

Heyes noticed some of the townsfolk trying not to pay attention to their whole interaction.

“Uh, Kid.”

“Yeah, Heyes?” Curry led the way to the freight car where several trunks were unloaded on a cart.

“Bessie was calling us Jedediah and,” he continued quieter. “Hannibal.”

“Been our names for a hell of a long time now, Heyes.” The Kid approached the porter with the trunks and said, “We’re out front if you can just come along with us.”

“Yes, Mr. Curry.”

Even the Kid paused a bit being addressed as such, as Heyes looked furtively around, but then turned and led his partner to the street, leaving the porter to follow.

“Word’s gotten around.” The Kid said quietly.

“Oh.”

“Figured since we’d be getting married as such, it was time.”

“Uh huh.”

“Still bothers you?” The Kid glanced sidewise at his former partner in crime, who simply nodded. “Me too.”

As they came up to the surrey, Heyes saw that while Red was indeed seated in the vehicle, she and Bessie were talking to a couple with their backs to the boys. The Kid could see Heyes start to get annoyed that anyone was imposing on his already exhausted wife, and put out a hand to stop the headlong charge that his cousin, who was also tired, was about to make.

“Heyes.” Flinty brown eyes met calm lake blue.

“If she really didn’t want to talk to them, I think she would have said so by now.” When Heyes didn’t look ready to back down, the Kid continued. “It’s just Billy and Bessie’s friend, Maggie. He’s been staying at the Warren’s ranch, but he’s going to go spend some time at Maggie’s place for a day or two. He’s gonna be checkin’ out her horse stock some more, so we can finalize our breeding suggestions. While that really does need to be done, he figured if it was quieter at Bessie’s, Red could rest and recover better, even if he’s really missed seeing Red too.”

Heyes took a deep breath and came up with a wry smile for his cousin. “Sounds like a good plan, Kid. Don’t know what I’m gonna do now, if you’ve been thinkin’ while you’ve been out here by yourself.”

The Kid smiled back, but answered. “That’s part of the problem, Heyes. I’ve not been here by myself.” His gaze turned to the bubbly blonde who was now hugging Maggie and then Billy too. Heyes saw a light in the Kid’s eyes that he thought never to see. He smiled quietly as they approached the surrey. The Kid broke off to oversee the loading of the wagon that would be taking the luggage to the ranch, while Heyes continued on.

“Now, Maggie, Billy, I’m sorry, but I’m just going to have to insist that you let us get Alexandra and Hannibal to the ranch, so they can rest up and recover from such a long journey. I know I’m positively exhausted whenever I finally make it back here to Centennial.” Bessie turned to take the reins from the porter who was holding them.

“It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Heyes,” Magdalene Smith held out her hand to Red.

“It’s just Alex, Miss Smith,” Red said smiling, but it was easy to see how pale and tired she was.

“And it’s just Maggie, Alex.” She turned smiling slightly at Billy. “I’ll bring Billy back to Bessie’s place in a couple days, after he’s thoroughly found my prize breeding stock so wanting that he and Jedediah can sell me new.”

Red laughed softly. “Yes, I’m certain Billy is very capable of that.” She smiled at Billy. He gave her a gentle hug and then turned to Heyes.

“Well, well, now it’s both o’ you boys back together.” Billy smiled widely. “What am I supposed to call you all now? With the news around town, it won’t be Joshua and Thaddeus anymore. Hannibal and Jedediah?”

“How about just Heyes and Kid?” Hannibal suggested. “It’s what we call each other.”

“You still call Jedediah, Kid?” Maggie asked.

“Oh, my pardon, Hannibal.” Bessie chimed in. “Please let me introduce my dear, dear friend, Magdalene Smith.”

Maggie held her hand out to Heyes and her grip was firm.

“Miss Smith?” Heyes asked with a roguish smile. “I’ve been telling folks for years that there are actually people named Smith and Jones. I’m glad to finally meet one.”

“Just call me Maggie, Mr. Heyes. My understanding is that it might get a bit confusing to use Smith, since a few of us might answer to that?”

Heyes laughed. “Please just call me Hannibal. I’m not quite used to being called Mr. Heyes so much. And yes, Jed has been Kid so long to me that I doubt if I’ll ever remember to call him anything else.”

“Well, now, Miss Maggie,” Billy spoke up. “I promised you a dinner with all the trimmings over to the hotel, before we mosey back to your place.” He looked at Red and worry crossed his face, only to be replaced by a bright smile. “And we have to let these folks get on their way too, and rest up, or I’ll need to be putting your horses to the test all week.”

As Bessie was giving a last round of hugs, Billy turned towards Heyes.

“You take good care of her, you hear me?” Billy’s eyes were serious for once.

“I try my best, Billy,” Heyes replied, less sharply than he wanted to.

Billy took Magdalene’s arm, and tipping his hat to all, led her across the street to the hotel. The Kid came up, as the wagon had already left for the ranch, and Bessie arranged everyone in the surrey.

“Hannibal, why don’t you sit in back there with Alexandra. That way she can rest with you on the way out. Jedediah, will you please hand me up and I can get us going.”

The Kid lifted Bessie into the right side of the surrey and walked around to settle in comfortably beside her. Bessie easily maneuvered through the streets of Centennial, happily greeting several folks as they passed through, stopping very briefly a time or two, explaining that they needed to keep going and get their guests home to recuperate. It was obvious that Bessie was very well known and well regarded in her town. It was also obvious that most of the town knew exactly who their guests were. Several people made a point of greeting Mr. Curry as well as Miss Warren. The Kid simply nodded and touched the brim of his hat, and said “Howdy” to a few, as Bessie kept up a running commentary, explaining to Heyes and Red who everyone was, and pointing out the prominent buildings as they passed. Heyes caught the Kid’s eyes once throughout all this, but his partner just shrugged happily and settled in with his arm around his fiancé.

Red managed to keep her eyes open until they reached the edge of town. Heyes was about to ask Bessie to quiet down, so Red could rest, when a miracle happened. Bessie closed her mouth and concentrated on keeping the horses at a gentle pace. Soon Red was sound asleep and Heyes also closed his eyes.

The rest of the trip was peaceful, driving through the rolling plains surrounding Bessie’s ranch. Heyes opened his eyes here and there, appreciating the landscape, but then he nodded off too. He’d occasionally hear Bessie and the Kid converse quietly, but it was just the gentle murmurs of a couple in tune with each other. There would be a quiet laugh from the Kid or from Bessie, but then they would settle into the silence of the plains again.

They caught up with the luggage wagon right before they came into the high valley where the ranch house and outbuildings lay. It was a beautiful place, surrounded by hills and mountains in the distance. The home was low and sprawling, but was well kept and looked comfortable. Bessie pulled up to the front and the Kid hopped out to hand her down.

The housekeeper was waiting on the porch for the guests.

“Consuela can show you to your room. Please take all the time you need to settle in. We’ll have a light supper, but we can also bring something to your room if that works better.” Bessie looked concerned.

Red stirred and looked around a bit disorientated, but then smiled while Heyes lifted her from the surrey.

“Hannibal …” Red started, but then stumbled a step as she started towards the stairs. He swept her up into his arms.

“No more protesting.” Heyes carried her up the stairs and followed the housekeeper down a hall into a large airy room.

“The water closet is through that door there.” Consuela smiled. “Please do not hesitate to let us know if there is anything you need. Miss Warren insists.” She then hurried out to attend to the coming meal.

Heyes set Red on the bed and then crouched before her holding her hands. “You are alright, aren’t you?”

“Just tired.” Red touched the side of his face, caressing his cheek. 

The Kid came in with their bags from the train. “Don’t mean to intrude, but thought you might need some of this stuff. Let us know if you need anything from the trunks. If not, we’ll leave them for now, so you can rest and settle.” He smiled. “There’s a nice tub in the bathroom, when you feel up to it.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Red dredged up a smile. “Maybe after a rest.”

The Kid came up to her and deposited a soft kiss on her head. He met her very tired eyes. “Thanks for letting him come.”

Heyes started up to reply, but Red stilled him with a hand to his chest. “You are very welcome, Jed.”

The Kid nodded and left.

Heyes started to undress his very tired wife.

Red would have insisted on joining them for supper, but Heyes had more energy to be stubborn and prevailed. After her first nap, she rose to take a brief bath, with Heyes’ tender help. And after some toast and tea, he put her back to bed.

Dinner was a quiet affair, with talk of the trip, crops, and horses, until Bessie excused herself and went in search of her own bath, unfortunately still on her own.

The boys sat for a while over a glass or two of whiskey and a cigar. Bessie’s aunt had kept both in the house for guests like her brother and her niece continued to have them available.

Heyes looked around the expansive great room, with the massive fire place, and comfortable chairs and settees, while the Kid stared into the hearth, where a small fire burned, to keep out the chill of the high plains at night.

“This is some house, Kid.”

“I think it’s comfortable.”

“It is that,” Heyes agreed, as he sunk further into the leather chair.

There was silence for a while.

“I’m sure Bessie’ll check on you in the morning, but I’ll come back up to the house for breakfast.”

“From where?” Heyes was confused.

“I’m still sleeping in the bunkhouse.”

“Why?”

The Kid just gave Heyes a look. “I figure that Senator Warren will still be mad as hell about us gettin’ married. Didn’t think I needed to give him another reason to shoot me before that happened.”

Heyes just shrugged, then looked thoughtful. “I don’t suppose you’ve been goin’ into town … to the saloon … or …” He looked at the Kid.

“Just for a beer and a poker game occasionally, with the ranch hands, to keep them from causing trouble.”

“But not …”

“No. Wouldn’t be respectful.” The Kid took a long drink of his whiskey. “This is her town. It’ll be mine too.”

“Yeah, it will.” Heyes look a deep drink too. Then he laughed quietly and met his cousin’s gaze. “Who would’ve thought it, Kid? Me married, with a little one on the way, and you almost.” He stared out into the night. “We should have been dead by now.”

“But we ain’t.” The Kid met his gaze as he turned back towards him.

“No, Kid, we ain’t.” He raised his glass. “Here’s to that little old lady from Boston.”

They touched glasses and then drained them both. The Kid rose from his chair and Heyes met him with a fierce hug. As they separated, Heyes cleared his throat and scrubbed his face.

The Kid started towards the door, but then turned. “’Night, Heyes.”

“’Night, Kid.”


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was barely showing over the horizon but the Warren Ranch had been awake for some time now. The rising rays reflected off the silver banding on his floppy brown hat, as Jedediah “Kid” Curry started to walk from the bunkhouse. He was headed to meet Heyes and Bessie for breakfast and possibly Red.

It had been a busy few days since Mr. and Mrs. Hannibal Heyes arrived at the Warren Ranch. Several of the hands expected exciting things to happen, now that Heyes and Curry were back together, but they were sorely disappointed. Oh, Heyes came down to the bunkhouse a time or two, to join in their friendly, low stakes poker game. It was a hoot having him sit there next to Kid Curry, dealin’ cards like he didn’t even have to think on it, while tellin’ a tale or two. Some of the older more experienced hands weren’t certain how much truth was in any of the tales, but some of the younger ones didn’t care.

For the most part though, life continued as usual on the ranch. Jed Curry, just as he had when he was known as Thaddeus Jones, worked hard, kept mostly to himself, and truly came alive when he was with Miss Warren. As they planned to marry, the hands figured that was as it should be. Most of the men agreed that he was going to be a good man to work for, once they were wed, and all agreed Miss Warren could have saddled them with much worse.

Heyes came down to look over the barns and stock and rode the range with Curry. Just as they had with his partner, the hands came to respect Heyes. For all they had been famous outlaws, the boys obviously spent more time than they’d admit doing ranch work.

The days fell into a peaceful rhythm, a calm before the storm of the wedding. The Kid would come up to the house for breakfast with Bessie and Heyes, to discuss the day’s plans. Thomas Morris occasionally joined the Kid as he walked up, to meet with Bessie to finalize some plan for the ranch. 

This morning, Jed turned to see the foreman, Thomas Morris, come walking from his cabin. He stopped to wait for Morris to join him. 

“’Morning, Mr. Morris.” Jed nodded.

“’Morning, Mr. Curry,” Morris replied. 

“It’s just Jed,” Curry insisted.

Morris shook his head this time. “No, it’s getting’ on close to the weddin’, sir. I’m thinkin’ it’s about time we all get used to callin’ you Mr. Curry.” His dry smile crossed his face. “Won’t do any harm for the hands to get used to it, before the Senator and Mrs. Warren arrive. Might help.” His solid gaze met Curry’s own steel blue one.

The Kid thought a moment, but finally nodded. As they stared back up to the house, Jed said, “I’d hope it could just be Jed and Tom eventually.”

“Sounds, like a good plan, sir. Eventually.”

The Kid just nodded. He knew when to let thoughts be.

Red slept in for the first few days, having toast and tea in bed. Once she recovered enough, however, having Hannibal and Bessie both hover over her was about to drive her batty. She was determined to sit at the breakfast table with everyone else this morning, no matter what threats Hannibal made this time.

Heyes had been down at the bunkhouse last night with the Kid, playing cards, and telling tales, so he was not up early this morning. That suited Red just fine, as it gave her time to leisurely get ready in the water closet. She rested when the nausea threatened to come to the fore, and had all her undergarments on, including the pregnancy corset, by the time Heyes popped his sleepy head into the room to see what she was about.

“You know you don’t need to wear that thing here.” Heyes scowled.

“If the Warrens are expected soon, then yes, I will.” She turned her back to him, so he could adjust the lacings. “Just tighten it up enough, so it won’t shift.

“Never thought I’d learn so well how to tighten up a corset.” 

“I am living proof of your skill in unlacing a corset, so now we both have to suffer.”

Heyes’ dry laugh showed how little he was amused, but he realized the truth of the statement Red just uttered. He realized that even with the amnesty, he’d still be paying for his sins until the day he died. He just didn’t realize it would involve lessons in putting on women’s undergarments.

Red strategically wandered into the other room, ostensibly to find a dress to wear, while Heyes finished his own ablutions. It gave her a moment to rest, before Heyes came to help her finish dressing.

A soul deep sigh came from her as she sat yet again, while Heyes buttoned up his shirt and put on a vest.

He came to stand before her, hands in his hips, a very Heyesesque mannerism.

Red just closed her eyes before she said, “Yes, Hannibal, I know, but I just need to get out of this room before Bessie or Consuela bring me any more peppermint tea.”

Heyes put his hand under her chin and she opened her eyes to meet his lovely brown ones.

“I keep feeling I should be the one to apologize.” Heyes caressed her cheek and she closed her eyes again.

“Unfortunately, I think we both are very much to blame. It just frustrates me so.”

“Well, my love, let’s take our time and see if we can get you to the table before Bessie is up and comes down the hall.”

Heyes had just gently settled Red into a chair at the table, when Bessie whirled into the room, trailed by Thomas Morris and the Kid. Luckily for all, she was already engrossed in whatever documents she was holding and already in an animated discussion with both men.

“But if we bring the new stock in next month, we’ll need the new stabling finished.”

“I realize that Miss Warren, but I don’t think we can complete it with the hands we have now, even with those extra boys the carpenters have brought over.”

Bessie bit her lip and looked over at Jed.

“I’ll talk to Billy and see if we can get the current owners to delay transfer for another month,” Jed suggested.

“Yes, I’m certain that would be the best course of action, but it just annoys me to delay.” She sighed, but then turned to gently greet Red.

“It’s lovely that you are feeling well enough to join us for breakfast.” She gave Red a soft hug, but released her before it became cloying. Red was certain Bessie had been too focused on the stock discussion to even notice she was there. She realized again she needed to not underestimate the woman who soon would be for all intents and purposes her new sister-in-law.

“I’m certain we’ll just bore you with all this ranch talk, but well, it’s what comes with running this place.”

“Not at all, Bessie.” Red dredged up a smile. “Hannibal and I have talked about getting a place out here, so it’s very interesting.”

Bessie smiled back, but then let Red sit quietly while the conversation swirled around her. 

Red just picked at some eggs, but then stopped even trying, when her stomach started rebelling with all the smells of the meal. She just closed her eyes and tried to listen.

A few minutes later she opened her eyes, as her plate was whisked away to be replaced by a plate with some rather dry toast, with a small pot of raspberry jam, and a fresh cup of tea. She almost groaned, worried it would be more peppermint for her stomach.

“It is the ginger tea, ma’am,” Consuela murmured softly to her. “It might be more settling than the peppermint.” She left as quietly as she arrived.

After a moment, the ginger smell actually started to help settle the nausea. Red ventured a sip. After a few more sips, and a bite or two of toast, she felt brave enough to try the raspberry jam. A bit seemed to settle okay.

“That sounds like an excellent plan, Jed. Why don’t you and Mr. Morris explain it to the boys and I’ll be down shortly.” Bessie smiled at the Kid and he did in reply. She turned to Heyes.

“Hannibal, why don’t you join them? I’m certain they could use your help too.” She smiled at her soon to be cousin, but her eyes were filled with trepidation.

Heyes met her eyes firmly, and then turning towards Red, said, “It might be best if I stay with Alex … “

“No,” Red interjected and she smiled bravely at Bessie. “We’ll be fine here.”

“If you’re certain?” Heyes asked again.

“Yes.” Their eyes met, as she reached out to clasp her husband’s hand. “I just need to rest.”

“Will it be quiet enough?” He glanced at Bessie.

“I can be quiet, Hannibal.” Bessie glared back at him, but then smiled at Red. “I promise.”

After the men left the room, Red concentrated for a couple minutes to finish her cup of tea and a few more bites of toast. Bessie quietly finished her own tea and eggs.

“My mother swears by ginger tea. Raspberry is supposed to be helpful too throughout.” She smiled softly. “I thought maybe the raspberry jam would tempt your appetite.”

“Thank you, Bessie. I don’t think I could handle any more peppermint.” She looked into Bessie’s eyes and found sympathy as well as intelligence there.

“There is a shaded veranda off the back of the house, past my bedroom. It has a refreshing breeze that should just smell of the shrubs there, not the livestock.”

“That sounds lovely.”

Bessie hopped up and gently walked Red down the hall out into the cooling air.

“Here is a divan, you can rest on. I often come out here when I have headaches.”

After Red was settled, and feeling much better for the clearing breeze, she said, “Do you often have headaches?”

“Sometimes. More often when Mother and Father are presenting me with challenges.” Bessie leaned back in one of the chairs. Her gaze swept out to the surrounding hills.

“They never presented you with anyone you wanted to marry?” Red asked.

Bessie turned back towards Red and sighed. “They mean so well, but no.” She laughed as dryly as Red ever heard her. “I’m not my sister, Helen.”

“And I’m not my sister, Mary.” Red looked thoughtful. “But then my parents never expected me to be. Perhaps that’s because my Aunt Violet led a different life.”

“My Aunt Lily built this ranch, back when Wyoming was truly wild still.” Bessie looked off towards the distant hills again and smiled. She looked back to Red. “Maybe they didn’t want me to become wild like her.”

Something crossed Alexandra’s eyes.

“Jedediah told me I needed to talk to you about Billy.”

Alex’s eyes became opaque. “What about Billy?”

Bessie held her gaze. “My friend, Magdalene, who you met in town. I think she’s interested in Billy.”

Alex nodded, but said nothing.

“I thought since Billy was related to the James family who used to summer in Newport and Magdalene is related to Alva Vanderbilt …”

“Wait.” Alex’s countenance changed. “She’s related to Mrs. Vanderbilt?”

“Alva’s maiden name is Smith. Didn’t you know that?”

“No.” Alex locked gazes with Bessie and smiled. “There are a lot of people named Smith.”

“Yes, and Jones,” Bessie smiled swiftly. “Or so I’ve been told.” She continued. “But Alva and Maggie’s father were cousins.”

“Oh.” Alex looked thoughtful.

“I thought it would be nice for Maggie to finally have a beau. Jedediah didn’t seem to agree.”

“Billy?”

“Yes.”

“Bessie, you know Billy flirts with every woman he meets.”

“Sort of like some other boys I could mention.”

“I’m hoping not anymore.” Alex sounded a bit miffed.

“Oh, Alexandra, you know either of them can just smile at a woman and half of them melt and the other half glare at us.”

“Yes, and Billy smiles at everyone.”

“I think this is more.”

“Well, I’m certain if your friend Magdalene hasn’t had much interest lately…”

“No, it wasn’t just Maggie.” Bessie looked serious. “I don’t know Billy as well as you do, but I do know him. I think it’s rather mutual. He was staying in the bunkhouse here and could have continued to without bothering you.”

“Knowing how Billy hovers sometimes, I doubt if that would have been true, but well, thank goodness I only have Hannibal, you, and Jed hovering.” Red looked thoughtful and then continued. “You think there is some substance to this, not just a flirtation.”

“Definitely.”

Alex leaned back for a moment and then locked gazes with Bessie. “I don’t know if it’s my tale to tell.”

Bessie rolled her eyes, got up to pace for a moment and then leaned against the railing. “That’s what Jedediah told me. But he also told me there were things I needed to know before we married.”

‘I really don’t feel up for that conversation.” Alex sighed. “But I doubt if I ever will.” Her gaze went out to the hills.

“You know how my parents passed away?”

Bessie nodded, “Mary cried many a night about it, while we were at school. She knew she would lose Edmund.”

Alex laughed. “Thank goodness she did finally lose Edmund.”

“Pity she didn’t come to her senses earlier, but I guess it ended up being early enough.” Bessie smiled. “David is such a dear.”

“That is something upon which we can agree, Bessie.” Alex put her head back onto the divan and closed her eyes for a moment.

Bessie wasn’t certain she’d continue. She closed her eyes too and let the breeze wash over her.

“When I followed Chas out west, I found him with a band of outlaws.”

Bessie’s eyes flew open and she turned to Alex. “The Devil’s Hole Gang?”

Alex shook her head. “Think of the timing, Bessie. Did Jed tell you how long they had been trying for amnesty?”

“Yes, it was almost six years. Since my father was governor the first time.” Bessie calculated. “Oh. Then who?”

“A no-account idiot named Bob Longley.” 

Bessie noted the change in tone and diction and saw where Alexandra ended and someone else emerged.

Red reached over and took Bessie’s hand. “I rode with Bob Longley.”

A myriad of emotions passed over Bessie’s face. Then whatever reaction Red expected was not what resulted.

“Father said the Johansen brothers rode with Bob Longley in the beginning.”

Red sat straight up. Her grip tightening on Bessie’s hand, but before Red could reply, another deathly quiet voice came from the doorway.

“Where did he learn that?” Bessie had never seen the true Hannibal Heyes before. He advanced on her, intense dark eyes boring into her, as he grabbed her shoulder. “Where?”

“Heyes.” Bessie turned expecting to see her fiancé and at first all she saw was steel blue eyes. Only a flicker of emotion crossed his face. “Let her go.”

Heyes took a deep breath, backed off a step, and then two. Red reached out for him and he backed and sat on the divan, taking her hand and giving it a fierce kiss. His eyes did not leave Bessie however.

The Kid went to stand beside Bessie’s chair. He then slowly crouched and looked her in the eye. She suddenly knew what all the men who ever faced Kid Curry felt, as they called him out. She however met his gaze unflinching, and put a hand up to his face, caressing it. He stilled but did not relax. She turned towards Heyes.

“Father said there was a federal marshal that they thought went a bit over the line and was working with a bounty hunter. They were scouring the West looking for information.” She looked back at the Kid. “They had some information that Kid Curry and Hannibal Heyes had been working with the Johansens. Your friend Sheriff Trevors had proof to dispel that.” She turned back to Red. “Did he tell the truth?” She needed very much to know the answer to this question.

“Yes.” Jed covered her hand with his and brought her attention back to him. “Soon it’ll be six years since we’ve retired. I told you that.”

Bessie nodded, but then turned to Red.

“And you?”

“Close to two.” Red met her gaze honestly.

“You said you rode with Bob Longley. At first.” She took a breath. “Did you ride with the Johansens then?”

“I am Slim Johansen.”

“Or Red Johnson?” Bessie asked. She turned to look at Heyes. “You call her Red, when you don’t think anyone is listening.”

The Kid rolled his eyes, but Heyes was still stiff and looked down at Red.

“You didn’t need to do this yet.” He looked back up at Bessie. “She’s not yet officially part of the family.” Then he looked at the Kid, with an unreadable gaze. “And I’m not yet convinced that’s going to happen.”

“I am.” Bessie glared at Heyes.

“And I am too.” The Kid looked at this partner, hurt evident.

Heyes’ eyes stayed hard. “We are talking about the life of my wife.”

“My God, Hannibal Heyes! I know you do not like me, but I cannot believe you trust me so little.” Bessie got up and started pacing.

The Kid looked at Heyes, a wry grin crossing his face, and his blue eyes sparkled.

She stopped in front of Heyes and glared down at him. “What do I need to do to convince you?”

“Marry him.”

“I plan to!”

“And when your parents arrive?”

“I am twenty-one, Hannibal. I’m allowed to marry who I please.”

Heyes got up, started pacing on his own, then turned back and stopped in front of Bessie, bearing down on her, very quietly and icily, “And what happens when your father says your marriage will ruin him politically, your mother says it will ruin her socially, and the senator threatens to revoke our amnesty, throw the Kid and me in prison, and Red to boot?” Heyes was inches from Bessie’s face.

Bessie startled Heyes, by putting her hands on either side of his face and just as forcefully answering. “I love your cousin, more than I love anyone else in this world, my parents included. I’m not certain if I love him more than you do…” She held his face as he started to turn and talk, stopping him. “But I’m the only one of us two allowed to marry him, so he’s stuck with me.” She released him and resumed her pacing, stopping in front of the Kid. She took his hand, kissed him, and turned back to Heyes. “And Barber granted the amnesty. He has enough problems with his son that I don’t think he cares a fig who I marry.”

She took a deep breath and the intensity went out of her. She sat back in the chair, but still held the Kid’s hand. “Papa asked me if I wanted him to pursue a pardon from the president for you two.” She shook her head. “I didn’t want you to be any more beholding to him than you already are.” He looked up at Heyes and then at Jedediah. “I think that was the right decision.”

“Yes, Bessie. It was.” The Kid kissed her softly.

Heyes sat back down next to Red and rubbed her palm, deep in thought.

Bessie was thinking too. “And Billy?”

“He rode with me.” Red looked at Bessie, to see how she took this. “His family fortune had been wiped out too, in the war.”

“Will he tell Maggie, if things get serious?”

“Yes.”

Bessie nodded. Then she turned towards the Kid, with an impish smile. “Ready for lunch?”

“Always.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jedediah “Kid” Curry faced down more than his share of determined men. Then just as now, he usually had his cousin and partner, Hannibal Heyes, at his back. This was the first time he also had the new love of his life next to him. Since it was her father he would soon be facing, it was best to have her there.

It was a mere week until their wedding day. Events in Washington City kept the elder Warrens from arriving earlier, even though Bessie received a very impassioned letter from her mother. It implored Bessie to stop and think, how such a marriage would destroy not only her social status, and probably her father’s political career, but the future of Bessie’s yet to be born children, as well as the marriage prospects of her brother and sister.

“Bessie, you still certain you want to go through all this bother to marry me?” The Kid looked worried. She just laughed at him.

“Jedediah Thaddeus Curry. Do you love me?” she softly asked.

“O’course, Bessie. More than life itself,” he replied as they were sitting on the settee in the great room of their home, the evening after she read the letter. “Heyes told me that’s good, since your father may just want to shoot us both.”

Bessie laughed softly, as she snuggled into the crook of his neck. “You and my father are both good, decent men. You’ll figure this out eventually.”

“Better be before Saturday. Don’t want to be drawing on my father-in-law on our weddin’ day. Wouldn’t be the best way to start a marriage.”

Now as they watched the train approach, carrying his soon to be in-laws, Curry felt some trepidation, until Bessie took his right hand and wrapped it around her waist. He wasn’t certain if it was just to share solidarity as a couple, or to keep his right hand from unconsciously resting on his gun. She smiled up at him and he wondered how she got to be so wise by twenty-one.

“Ready, Kid?” Heyes was on his left, as old habits never died.

“Guess, ready as I’ll ever be.” He glanced down to Bessie and then met Heyes’ gaze. “Can I admit this scares me more than that time you had me jump on the train at Lost Canyon?”

“You had him jump onto to trains?” Bessie glared at Heyes. “From canyon walls?”

“Only once.” Heyes watched the train slow, his mouth tight.

“What about Emroyville?” 

“Well … that wasn’t from a canyon wall.”

Bessie hugged him tighter. “I guess you weren’t lying when you said you had to retire, or you’d end up dead.” She glared at Heyes again. “I thought it would have been from the bounty hunters, or lawmen.”

The Kid just smiled wickedly at Heyes’ discomfort and then kissed Bessie on the cheek, as the train steamed to a stop in front of them. He let go of Bessie and steeled himself for yet another important confrontation in his life. Even with the amnesty, it seemed they were never to end.

Senator Francis Emory Warren was the first off of the luxury railcar that pulled up directly in front of them. His eyes met Bessie’s and swept over Curry and Heyes, but then he turned back to help his wife and children off the train.

Helen Maria Warren was a proud, strong woman, and made the trip from Washington to Wyoming many times, since her husband was elected to the senate. This time seemed to tire her out more than usual.

Bessie hurried up to her mother. “Mama.” She hugged her mother closely. Helen Warren was still at first, but could not resist her daughter’s affection, and softened into the embrace. She then pulled back to look at Bessie’s smiling face.

“It is good to see you so well, Bessie.”

“It is lovely to see you too, Mama.” She put her hand to her mother’s face, noticing the strain that was there probably because of her. Bessie then turned to greet her sister, Helen Frances, or Fannie, as she was known to her family.

“Bessie.” Fannie gave her sister a lovely sisterly hug. “It is wonderful to be home and to see you.” She was as dark as her sister was blonde, but with the same pale skin and blue eyes. She was just coming into the flush of her beauty. Bessie smiled. Her mother would have much better luck finding an appropriate husband for this Warren daughter. 

Bessie then gave her brother a great hug. At twelve, Frederick Emory Warren was just starting into his growth. His eyes sparkled like his sister’s and he looked towards Curry and Heyes with the excitement of his age. “Can we meet them?”

Fannie’s gaze followed her brother’s and she smiled shyly and whispered back to her sister. “Oh, my, Bessie, he’s gorgeous. Please introduce us.”

Bessie smiled lovingly at her siblings, but turning towards the boys, she saw that her father already approached them.  
“Mr. Curry, Mr. Heyes.” Senator Warren looked like he swallowed a thunderstorm.

“Sir.” Curry stood his ground and then put out his hand. Warren looked like he wanted to turn away without grasping it. “We are very happy to have you here.”

“Somehow, Mr. Curry, I very much doubt that.”

The Kid refused to capitulate. “Bessie has been so excited that you were coming.” His eyes held Warren’s and the older man finally gave in and shook Jedediah Curry’s hand.

Throughout the confrontation, Heyes remained silent at the Kid’s back. Now he smiled at Francis Warren and held out his hand. “It is very good to see you, Senator.”

Warren hesitated again, but then grasped his hand, shaking his head. “If anyone would have told me I would one day be welcomed back to Wyoming by Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry, well …” Warren seemed at a loss for words.

Bessie took this opportunity to sweep in.

“Papa.” She gave her father a tight hug, and he returned it, closing his eyes for a moment. It was obvious he loved his daughter very much. He released her as she turned to introduce her brother and sister to Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry, but still looked very fondly at his children.

He sighed deeply, as he watched the smiles as the introductions were made. He put his arm around his wife’s shoulders as Helen Warren came to stand beside him. 

“Do you think there is anything we can do?” Helen asked quietly.

Warren just shook his head and said, “As with any political misstep, Helen my dear, we smile and say little, hoping in time it becomes old news.”

Dinner at the Warren Ranch went surprisingly well. After giving the arrivals from Washington some time to recover, more guests arrived. Heyes and Red decamped to the Smith Ranch to give Bessie more room for her family. They arrived for supper with Maggie and her mother.

“You are related to Magdalene’s father?” Alex was asking Mrs. Warren.

“Yes, we were second cousins.” Helen Warren replied. “It is how our families initially met, here in Wyoming, when we realized the connection.”

“Then you are related to Mrs. Alva Vanderbilt?”

“Yes, not close enough to impose, but she has always been polite to me.” Helen Warren wondered where the questioning was leading. “I know some find her a bit proud.”

“She’s always been exceedingly kind to me,” Alex replied.

“Oh, yes, you met in Newport, didn’t you?” Helen reappraised the woman seated next to her. She was married to Hannibal Heyes and there were some very disturbing rumors about her that wouldn’t settle. She asked Francis, but he said he it wouldn’t be helpful to discuss anything he couldn’t prove. Yet here she sat, obviously in the throes of morning sickness, and soon to be as close as her daughter would get to a sister-in-law.

“Yes, she’s been very helpful to an effort Maria Storer and I find very dear to our hearts. We are trying to start an arts and sciences academy for girls in Cincinnati. She has offered us funding, if we can ever get approval.”

“Are you going to continue, once you return to Cincinnati?” She smiled at Alexandra and nodded toward her middle. “You may be busy with other things.”

She saw a strained look cross Alexandra’s face. “Yes, I’d like to continue.” She met Mrs. Warren’s gaze. “But we may not return to Cincinnati, not permanently.”

“Oh? Where are you planning to go?” Mrs. Warren paused. “I wouldn’t suggest a lot of travel at this time, my dear.”  
“No,” Alex shook her head. “The trip out here was taxing enough.”

“I traveled little when I was … in a similar condition.” Mrs. Warren smiled indulgently. “I’m surprised you came so far.”  
“We had little choice,” Alex shrugged. “With the wedding.”

“Oh, I’m certain … Jedediah would have understood.”

“Most likely,” Alex smiled warmly and looked down to where the Kid was politely listening to Miriam Smith. She then met Helen Warren’s eyes. “But Hannibal would not. He would never think to not be at Jed’s side.” She looked towards where Heyes was amusing both Freddie and Fannie with some tale, that Alex was certain was fifty percent pure imagination. “That’s why we’ve talked about moving out here too.”

“You’re planning to stay. Here?” Helen Warren looked towards her husband. He frowned as he noticed her look of concern.  
Alex shrugged. “Perhaps at least some place closer than Cincinnati. We’ve not decided.”

“I doubt if Governor Barber thought you’d both settle back here, when he granted you amnesty.” Helen Warren’s tone was brisk.  
“I would think, Mrs. Warren, that it would be better for you and the Senator, than if we settled in Washington City.” Alex was not feeling the best and had just about run out of patience for any polite social talk.

Bessie noticed the raised voices and was determined that this evening would end well.

“I think it would be a good time for we ladies to retire to the great room.” She smiled, first at Red, then her mother and father. “Perhaps the gentlemen would prefer the coolness of the porch.”

Helen Warren turned towards Freddie. “And I think it’s more than time for you to be abed, young man.”

“Mother, please,” Freddie complained. “Fannie is allowed.”

“Fannie is of an age.” Helen Warren’s voice was firm. “You should be thankful Bessie allowed you at dinner.”

“Begging your pardon ma’am,” Billy James smiled first at Mrs. Warren and then at Freddie. “Since this is just a gathering of family and friends, I do not see any harm.” Helen Warren hadn’t quite decided where William James fit in the world. She had been told he was a horse breeder and that his family summered at Newport before the war. Many things changed since the war, but he did seem quite the gentleman. She hoped so, for her cousin Magdalene’s sake.

“I’ll watch out for him,” Billy offered with a polite society smile.

Both Bessie and the Kid gave him a look. Then Heyes stood and looked to Bessie, his eyes promising he’d try, for her sake, to avoid any problems. “I think Bessie has an excellent suggestion. I for one could do with some fresh air.” He smiled winningly at her. “And I’m certain she’d prefer the cigar smoke outside.”

“My dear cousin,” Bessie avoided Hannibal’s name, right at this moment, but pointed out how much family they all would be. “I think you understand me more than you’ll admit.” She rose too. “Ladies, shall we adjourn?”

Alex made certain she was not sitting by Mrs. Warren when they went into the great room. She stopped to admire Maggie’s gown and noticed that Helen Warren sat down next to Miriam Smith. Alex breathed a sigh of relief and turned her mind back to Maggie’s explanation of the lovely burgundy silk. 

“Mama and I made a trip to Denver and we splurged with a few new gowns. I never thought I’d really have need to wear them all, but Mama herself loves a new gown, and the cattle sales went so well last year, I couldn’t help myself. Now, I think I’ve worn them all, except of course the one I’ve saved for Bessie’s wedding.”

Alex did not bother to tell Maggie that she had seen this style go by the wayside last winter in Washington. It still complemented her figure, and she was certain a certain blond gentleman, who knew as well as she did what was current fashion, appreciated the way it looked on Maggie.

“I want to thank you again for letting us stay through the wedding.”

“Of course, Alexandra.” Maggie smiled a genuinely warm smile. “We will be family, after the wedding, after all. And I hope friends now.” She noticed that Alex was starting to pale, but a sheen of sweat was on her lip at the same time.

“Oh, dear, come sit here where there is some fresh air.” Maggie lead her to a window by a couple chairs off to the side, away from the front and the smoke of the cigars. She gently set Alex down, and seating herself, patted her hand. “I’ll get you some tea.” She turned to make good her promise, but saw Bessie approaching with glasses of brandy.

“I don’t know if the little one will like this,” Bessie looked with concern at Alex. “But you look like you could do with a sip at the very least.” She smiled up at Maggie. “Then maybe followed by some chamomile tea.”

“Oh, thank you, Bessie.” She took a small sip of the brandy and closed her eyes in pleasure. “I definitely needed that.” She set the glass down, but looked less pale and more relaxed.

“Sorry for Mama giving you a grilling.” Bessie said, as she sat and had a rather large sip. Maggie looked surprised, but Alex only gave her a look of understanding.

“I think I’ve endured much worse, Bessie.” Alex laughed quietly.

Maggie cleared her throat and both women looked at her.

“May I ask something?” Maggie quietly queried Alexandra.

“William said I needed to ask you, that he couldn’t answer without your permission.” Maggie looked down but then looked out the window into the darkness of the evening.

Bessie looked at Alex, who was still fading. “Perhaps this isn’t the best time … “

Maggie looked at her friend. “You know.”

Bessie just nodded, silent for once.

“You introduced me to him.”

Bessie looked up and her eyes were animated. “I’m sorry, Maggie, I didn’t know then.” She looked down, but then back at her friend. “Not anything for certain.”

Maggie put her hand over her face, trembling, and took a deep breath.

“My God, Bessie, don’t you know anyone who isn’t an outlaw?”

Bessie bristled, but Alex just laughed.

“You, Maggie.” Bessie answered. “And Jedediah and Hannibal. They’ve received amnesty, so they are no longer wanted.”

“I thought you were insane marrying even a former outlaw …” Maggie took a good drink of the brandy and ended up coughing.

“Everything alright over there, girls?” Mrs. Smith asked, raising her voice to call over.

Maggie cleared her throat. “Yes, Mother. It just went down the wrong way.”

“Perhaps tea would be better, dear.”

“Yes, Mother, we will have some soon.” Maggie noticed that the two older ladies had tea cups in front of them, but were also having a glass of brandy. Mrs. Warren looked like she needed it too.

Alex was still smiling. Bessie wasn’t certain this was good.

“What was your question, Maggie?” Alex asked.

“William,” Maggie lowered her voice. “Billy, told me he had been an outlaw, but was no longer.”

Alex nodded. “That’s true.” Her green eyes met Maggie’s.

“He wouldn’t tell me what gang he rode with, but he said I would’ve heard of it.”

Alex just nodded.

“I really, really do not think we need to get into all this …” Bessie tried to derail the conversation, but then she met Alex’s eyes. They were hard as glass.

“Bessie, do you really want Magdalene getting more involved with Billy and not knowing?”

“Well, no, but …”

“We are almost.” Alex looked over to Mrs. Warren. “And in spite of everything, I do believe, will soon be family.” Her hard eyes locked on Maggie’s. “He rode in my gang.”

Maggie’s eyes showed her confusion. She looked to Bessie, who just shook her head.

“As I’ve already said, this tale is much too much to get into tonight.” Bessie looked determined. “If you want to know more, ask Billy.” She looked at Alex. “Can she tell him you’ve given your permission for her to know?”

“Yes,” Alex nodded, but then continued. “Magdalene Smith, know this. If you breathe a word of this to anyone else, your mother, Bessie’s mother, anyone else, Billy’s life is at risk, and mine,” she put her hand protectively over her abdomen. “And probably Bessie’s, and Hannibal’s and Jed’s as well.”

Maggie simply nodded and looked a bit bleak. Bessie looked sorry for her. She hoped for happiness for her friend, similar to what she found, but it might not have been meant to be.

It was very quiet on the porch, after the whiskeys and cigars were passed around. A sarsaparilla was found for Freddie, but even he noticed the tension swirling.

“Freddie, why don’t you join me here on the steps,” Billy offered. “I think it’s cooler.” He continued in a whisper to Freddie, “Might even be able to loosen your tie if you come over here. I know I’m gonna.”

Francis Warren gave Billy a look, wondering to what new influence his son would be exposed, but Billy just smiled back and started a story about a feisty mare he found in his travels, that was a handful, but worth every penny he’d spent on her. After a couple minutes, Heyes wandered over with his glass and cigar, and leaned on the porch railing by them, contributing questions to Billy, to get the tale to go further.

Jedediah Curry continued to sip at his whiskey, and puff on his cigar, sitting next to his soon to be father-in-law, the man intrinsically responsible for him and his partner no longer being wanted, dead or alive.

He could feel the tension flowing off of Warren, so he did what he normally did when Heyes was so keyed up. Nothing. He slowly drained his whiskey, half listening to the tale Heyes was now telling of a trail to Old Mexico where he had seen a jackalope. 

The Kid stood to refill his glass and silently offered it to the senator. Warren nodded, drained his glass, and held it out for a refill.

As the Kid sat back down, Warren cleared his throat and took another sip.

“You know if I ever thought we’d be sitting here, now, counting down the days until you marry my daughter, you’d never have received that amnesty.”

“I am well aware of that, sir.”

The silence stretched.

“Well, I guess I’ve found out why Bessie chose you.” Warren barked a dry laugh. “She won’t have any competition when she natters on.”

“Bessie don’t talk that much.”

Warren let out a belly laugh, that startled his son, but Billy launched into some tale about a Lakota brave he met and Freddie’s attention was again away from his father and soon to be brother-in-law.

“Just how well do you know my girl?” Warren asked seriously.

“Very well, sir,” Curry returned with a straight face. Before Bessie’s father could ask questions embarrassing to any of them, the Kid continued. “I know she talks most when she needs to work out something that is bothering her. Sometimes when she’s nervous, but sometimes that makes her quiet.” He smiled to himself. “It’s when she’s quiet that I worry the most, sir.”

Warren started to reappraise the man before him. “Yes, sometimes it is the quiet you need to watch out for.” He paused and then continued. “I had someone once tell me that if it had just been Heyes thinking up ideas, and you providing backup, you two wouldn’t have been as successful as you were.

“I don’t know if Heyes would agree with you, sir,” Curry started.

“They said you had a symbiotic relationship. That if we killed one of you, the other would die of attrition.”

“Now, Senator, those are some mighty big words, but if I’m understanding correctly …” The Kid paused thoughtfully.

“Oh, son, I’m certain you are. Warren studied Curry warily.

“It sounds like that man was pretty smart.” The Kid continued. “A good partnership is a lot of give and take.”

“And now?”

“Now, what, sir?”

“You both will be married.”

Jed nodded. “Those are partnerships too.”

“So how do those new partnerships fit into the old?”

The Kid shrugged, unconcerned. “Don’t seem to be a problem.”

“You aren’t jealous of Alexandra?”

“What for?” The Kid was genuinely confused.

“The time they spend together, away from you?”

Curry laughed softly and looked Warren in the eye. “Well, I figure they needed that to get me my soon to be new nephew or niece.” He looked down. A flicker of sadness whisked across his face, then replaced by a bemused look. “We lost our families long ago. It’s kinda nice to start to rebuild them.”

“Heyes isn’t jealous of your time with Bessie?”

The Kid smiled crookedly and his eyes sparkled in the moonlight. “Well, I think he’s kinda jealous that she can sometimes out talk him, but I think we’ll get along alright in the end.”

“Do you love my daughter?” Warren looked steely.

“O’course, Senator. More than life itself. Wouldn’t be marrying her elsewise.”

“And you know she loves you? It’s just not some school girl crush, for the famous outlaw.”

“Sir, I think we were in love with each other before she ever knew who I was.”

“Was.” Warren grunted and then looked up at the man he knew long ago was a pretty good man. “You’ll never hurt her?”

“I promise to do my best.” The Kid met his eyes.

“I suppose that’s all I can ask of anyone.”

“Yes, sir, it is.”

They sat for a moment, just sipping at their whiskey, thoughts still swirling in their minds.

“And I suppose I can’t ask for her to be better protected by anyone besides Kid Curry.”

“No.” The Kid paused, but it was obvious he wanted to say more. “Nor Jedediah Thaddeus Curry.”

Warren gave his soon-to-be son-in-law a thoughtful look. “Well, Jedediah Thaddeus Curry, I guess we will all see how much trouble this wedding brings to us all.”

“No more than I can handle.” The Kid’s eyes were still blue.

“Are you certain of that?”

“Yes.”

The senator looked like he was evaluating the determination in Curry’s gaze. After a moment he simply nodded.

They returned to sipping their whiskey, realizing they had done all they could before the wedding.


	4. Chapter 4

The day finally arrived. It was a brilliant, clear June day. The wind was mild for Wyoming, with just a few fluffy clouds to provide some shade when the sun started to get just a bit too warm.

“Come here, Kid, or we’ll never get you to the church.” Heyes untied the Kid’s fumbled attempt at his tie and redid it to perfection. He dusted off the Kid’s shoulders and straightened his jacket.

“Are you done, Heyes?” The Kid was starting to sound testy. His golden curls had been tamed, as much as they ever could be, but some were starting to break free. “No one is gonna be lookin’ at me. Not with Bessie there.”

Heyes laughed, very happy for his partner. “I’m sure that’ll be true, Kid. Guess it’s time to go.”

“More’n time.” 

The Kid led Heyes into the Smith’s parlor, to wait for the women to be ready. Heyes picked up a book, but the Kid started to pace. His partner smiled a small smile behind his book, but just let his friend be.

By the time, they were all ready to be loaded in the surrey for the trip to the church, the Kid knew he could have shot something. Red gave him a big hug before she let Heyes lift her into the carriage, and it calmed him, somewhat. Billy’s cat-eating grin though did not help. Heyes just gave him a look and then looked at Maggie, as Billy helped her into the surrey. Billy wiped his face clean of the smile, mostly, and got into the rig himself.

“Ready, Kid?” Heyes smiled at his partner, put his hands on his shoulders, and exchanged a look as only those two could.

“Always, Heyes.”

Kid Curry had never been so nervous, even when he was facing down younger gunfighters in the street.

Bessie was half an hour late.

Billy and Heyes were standing at the front of the church with him and were trying their best to keep him corralled. 

“Heyes, if Warren has somehow convinced her to change her mind…” The Kid looked like he was either going to explode or collapse. Heyes didn’t know which would be worse.

“Kid, you know women. They have to get everything just right.” He put his hand on the Kid’s shoulder, but was brushed off.

“We got everything right. It was planned for thirty minutes ago.”

Heyes had a wonderfully devilish smile cover his face and his eyes danced. “Kid, I don’t think Bessie’s got a lot of experience in exact timing. Not like we do.”

The Kid glared at him, but then a small smile and laugh emerged. “No, don’t imagine she’s had to stop any trains, or blow any P&H ‘78s.” He looked up at Heyes. “I always knew, sooner or later, that nitro trick would fail.”

“What, Kid, you stopped having faith in my ability to figure that out correctly? I’m shocked.”

“Heyes, you stopped having faith in your ability to do that long before I ever did.”

Suddenly there was a commotion at the back of the church and Red came hurrying up the aisle. She looked like she waited long enough too.

“Seems like it was a wardrobe malfunction,” she informed the boys.

“A what?” the Kid asked tersely.

“Freddie stepped on her train and tore half the skirt off.”

Heyes started to turn away from the Kid before he could see him smile, but then decided to turn back. “You know, Kid, that sounds like something we would have done at our sister’s wedding.”

The Kid just stared at Heyes for almost a full minute. Hannibal Heyes thought he finally found a line he shouldn’t have crossed with the Kid, when he smiled too. Curry looked back at Red. “But she’s here now? Bessie’s here?”

“Yes, Kid.” Red gave him a quick hug and peck on the cheek and grabbed Heyes’ hand to kiss on the way back down the aisle.

“Well, boys, I think this is it,” Billy stated, solemnly, for him. “An end of an era. It ain’t gonna be just Curry and Heyes anymore.”

“No, Billy it ain’t.” The Kid smiled widely as the organist began to play and he glimpsed yards of white silk and masses of blonde curls at the back of the church.

“No, it certainly ain’t.” Heyes echoed his cousin’s words, and stood at his back, ready to face the future. 

As always.


End file.
